Tsunahime Sawada
by SheDreamsFiction
Summary: Hibari doesnt like to look back. But he doesn't want anyone near her. He wants her to himself. 18fem!27 Read and Review!


_Hibari is one who never looks twice, especially at a girl. But this one catches his attention, only after the Ring battles. Her name is Tsunahime. She's next in line for becoming the 10__th__ Vongola. _

_---_

He watched her from his window as she met up with those annoying herbivores. Every time he saw them he just wanted to bite them to death. But when she smiled at her friends, he became jealous. Growling, he got up and walked out of the Discipline Committee room. As he walked he glared at anyone in his path. Students scrabbled out of his way, and ran. As he walked down the hallway, he ended up running into the three. It sickened him when he watched them.

"Princess! Let me carry your bags!" Gokudera said to Tsuna.

"It's fine Gokudera-Kun. I'm ok. And please call me Tsuna…" Tsuna told him

"Maaaa, Maaaa. Did you finish your homework Princess?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna

"Ts-un-a! Not Princess or Hime." She told them both.

Sadly, Tsuna wasn't playing attention to where she was going and she ran into a rock hard chest. Holding her nose, she looked up. Gulping, she back away.

"Herbivore…" Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"Hiiii!" Tsuna said and tried to run in the other direction.

Hibari smirked. He grabbed Tsuna's upper arm and dragged her to the direction on the Discipline Committee room. He heard, from behind him, yelling and feet chasing after him. He stopped for a second and looked at the two, then gave a glare. If looks could kill, well… everyone would have been dead by now, right? Turning away from the herbivores, he continued with what he was going to do. Once they walked into the room, Hibari threw Tsuna on the couch, turned around to shut the door, and then he looked at her. She was shaking a little, her big brown eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry! Please don't bite me to death!" She pleaded with him.

Hibari walked over to her and stood in front of her. Gulping, she looked down, not being able to look straight at him. He looked at her. Grabbing her chin to make her look at him, he looked into her eyes. In a quick flash their lips met. Tsuna's eye's widened at the sudden contact, but then slowly calmed down and started to kiss back. After what felt like hours they separated lips.

"I will bite whoever I want to death." He told her and captured her lips again.

Tsuna blushed and wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck, drawing him in closer to her body. Taking the invitation, he closed gap between them. Tsuna was on her back, while Hibari, all fours, was on top of her. His kisses trailed down from her lips. To her cheek, ears, the jaw line, and then he stopped in the middle of her neck. Staring at a light red mark, he smirked and covered the mark with his mouth. Tsuna gave out a small gasp and closed her eyes from the pain. Soon the pain disappeared and became pleasure. Hibari smirked when he heard her moan his name softly. Tsuna breathed heavily when Hibari was done with her neck. The red mark was now brighter and bigger. Blushing, she looked at him.

"Now everyone's going to stair at me again." She pouted at the thought of the unwanted attention.

"I'll bite them all to death. I don't like to share." Hibari said, turning around and laying in her lap.

Tsuna blushed when he lay down in her lap but brushed it off. She played with his hair, watching him fall asleep. She smiled to herself. She was probably the only one who gets to play with his hair and still get away with it, which made her feel special. She giggled quietly to herself. Hibari opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" He had asked her with curiously in is voice.

"Well… it's nothing really, Hibari-san." She told him, her face turning red.

"Tell me or I'll bite you to death." Hibari ordered threateningly.

Tsunahime gulped. Should she tell me or just lie to him? If she lied to him then he would only catch on and surely 'bite her to death'. But then she was too embarrassed to tell him the truth for fearing that he would pick on her like everyone else. She noticed he was getting impatient with her reply. Showing her invisible pride she decided to tell him.

"It's-It's just that…it seems that….I'm the only who…" She kept stuttering..

"Out with it." He growled, no longer patient.

"Can play with your hair…." She finally told him.

First she didn't hear anything. She opened one of her eyes to peek at him. No sign of emotion coming from him. Losing hope, she looked away with a pout. of her face. That's when she heard a growl.

"Don't look away from me!" Hibari ordered from her.

Turning to face him, she was still pouting, but was covered by Hibari's. She let out a gasp. Hibari backed away as she opened her eyes.

The face that I didn't say anything doesn't mean anything." He scowled.

Tsuna nodded her head, giving him one of her famous smiles that makes anyone's heart skip beat. Giving her a almost-smiling smirk, he pulled her into a hug.

Tsuna let out a small squeak, but returned the embrace once she recovered from the sudden contact. She smiled as she said;

"I love you Hibari-san…" She whispered, still in his embrace.

"Herbi- Tsunahime. You will stay by my side forever. If someone dares to steal you away from me, I will bite them to death." He said without looking at her

She blinked. Was this a marriage proposal from Hibari Kyouya? It was a strange one, but it sounded like him. She gave a small laugh and hugged him tighter.

"I'll stay with you forever, Kyouya." She told him.

---

"Do you, Hibari Kyouya, take, Tsunahime Sawada, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tsunahime Sawada, take, Hibari Kyouya, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"With the power invested in me I now produced you husband and wife."

Blushing, Tsunahime got to her tippy toes and reached for Hibari's lips. Closing the space between them, their lips met. Her arms stretch upwards and around his neck, his around her waist. Applause and cheering was heard all around them. They ignored it and went into their own little world, now and forever more.

---

**SDF: So what do you think about it? I got writers block toward the end. After weeks of note touching it, I decided to just get it off my chest. I most likely have bad grammar toward the end also. One of my friends checked the grammar earlier in the story before I finished it. But what's shocking is that I finished it! W00t! Gold star for me! :3**

**Word Count: 1,137**

**Title: Tsunahime Sawada**

**Edited: Thank you P-Chan (Or Tsu-Chan) for correcting my grammar! **


End file.
